Downtime
THIS PAGE IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. NOT FOR PUBLIC CONSUMPTION YET, SHOO! After completing each adventure, regardless of level, your character receives 10 “downtime dots”, each of which represent a day of downtime (in character, you get 2 weeks of vacation time to spend on work or leisure). These can be spent at the same time as you acquire them, or saved up over multiple adventures and spent on a larger vacation aka downtime project. Downtime may be spent engaged in the following activities... Crafting A character who has the time, the money, and the needed tools can use downtime to craft armor, weapons, clothing, and other magical and mundane gear. Overview Crafting an item (magic or mundane) follows these basic steps: # Find item on the price spreadsheet. # Check crafting prerequisites. # Divide retail price in half to determine your gold cost. # Determine downtime dot cost. # Spend your gold and dots, then enjoy your new item. ---- Prerequisites Use the Items & Prices spreadsheet to determine if you are eligible to craft an item: * Craft Prereqs: This column contains any tool proficiencies or miscellaneous requirements to craft the item, if any. ** Note: Most magic items do not require tool proficiencies, as the mundane base item has already been created before enchantment begins. * Proficiency Req: If the item requires a tool proficiency, yours must be equal to or greater than this number. If the only proficiency needed is spellcasting, then you may use your Int(Arcana), Wis(Nature), or Wis(Religion) proficiency to meet this requirement. * Spells Needed: If a magic item has anything in this column, this means it can only be crafted by spellcasters with spell slots. Items that replicate a spell also require the crafter be able to cast that particular spell, in addition to being a spellcaster. ** Being able to innately cast it (e.g. dragonmark) does not qualify you to craft the item, as innate casting does not confer spell slots. ** Likewise, martial characters whose subclasses do not confer spell slots cannot create items that require spellcasting. (E.g. a swashbuckler rogue may not craft magic items, but an arcane trickster rogue may craft them.) ** If you are an artificer who knows the spell-storing item spell, you may use it to replicate the effects of any spell in crafting, even one you have not learned, as long as it is at least 2 levels lower the max level of spells you can learn. ---- Gold Cost Crafting an item generally costs half of the retail price. However, the column “Add base item price” indicates which items need the mundane base price added to the cost listed. * For magic items with multiple variants (e.g. +1 armor can be anything from leather to plate mail): ** You must first have the mundane base item in your inventory. If you do not already own it, you must purchase it at full price (or craft it) before beginning the enchantment; this is in addition to the enchantment time and cost required. *** Example: If you want to craft +1 plate armor but don’t own a set of plate armor, you must buy it for full price, plus pay the craft cost (which is ½ retail cost listed for +1 armor). *** This will be indicated by the “Add base item price” column on the spreadsheet. * For magic items without multiple variants (e.g. doss lute only has one base item type, the lute): ** You do not have to purchase the base item first. Its price is already included in the item value. *** Example: if you want to craft a doss lute, you do not need to purchase a mundane lute before beginning your craft. ** However, if you do already own a mundane version of the item, you may deduct its full retail value from the craft cost. *** Example: If you already own a lute, and want to craft a doss lute, you may subtract the full price of your mundane lute from the craft cost. *** (Note: Since the continuity for missions and downtime are only loosely linked, you may spend downtime dots you accumulated while earning towards crafting an item you use in the field. E.g. if you are saving up to enchant a doss lute, your character may continue using it on missions during the time you save up downtime dots.) ---- Time Needed You do not have to spend your downtime dots every time you complete a mission, nor commit to a crafting project in advance – you may save them up just like gold, and spend them all at once on crafting something expensive. Mundane Item Crafting Time * Per downtime dot, you may craft up to 25 gp (retail value) of mundane items. As outlined in "Gold Costs", you will spend half that cost during the crafting process (so you will spend 12.5 gp for every downtime dot). * Any fractional dots left over after a crafting session are lost (in other words, round up the dot cost). ** Example: You want to craft items worth 90 gp. 90 divided by 25 = 3.6. This means you need to spend 4 downtime dots to craft (or you can craft a couple extra items to use up the extra gold value). Magic Item Crafting Time * The price list contains 2 columns titled “downtime dots” to indicate how many downtime dots (aka workdays) it takes to craft an item. The first column is for standard 5e items, the second is for “magewrought” variants. ---- Speed Bonuses * Some characters are more skilled at crafting due to natural skill or specialized training. You receive a certain number of bonus "crafting dots" per adventure. These dots may only be spent on crafting projects (both magical or mundane), but otherwise operate identically to downtime dots. ** Mark of Making - 1 bonus dot ** Artificer class - 1 bonus dot ** Expertise (double proficiency) in necessary tool - 1 bonus dot ** Knowing the Magecraft spell (from AA) - 1 bonus dot ** Creator of a dedicated wright homunculus - 10 bonus dots ---- Assisting Others * A fellow adventurer may choose to assist you on your crafting project, instead of undertaking their own downtime activity, if they meet all prerequisites for crafting it themselves. In this case, they may contribute as many downtime dots as they wish. * Gift-Giving & Crafting for Profit: Characters may craft items for other characters, for whatever payment (gold or otherwise) is deemed mutually desirable, if it is a reasonable in-character story-driven activity. ** You are strongly encouraged to use the #wayfinder-lounge channel to roleplay the negotiating of agreements or giving of gifts. ** Not permitted: unloading items or downtime dots on others before quitting the server. ** (Don’t give us a reason to change this rule!) ---- Sample Mundane Item Crafting # Pick your item: Hand Crossbow # On the price list, check your Prerequisites to Craft: #* Are you proficient in Smithing or Artificing? #* Do you have a +3 to the tool proficiency? Probably Dexterity (Smithing) or Dexterity (Artificing) woud be the relevant skill here – if in doubt, ask in #the-shopping-network. #* If so, you’re good to craft! # Divide the retail price in half: 75/2 = 37.5 gp to craft. # Determine downtime dot cost by dividing retail cost by 25: 75/150 = 3 dots to craft. # Voila, you have a hand crossbow. Sample Magic Item Crafting # Pick your item: Circlet of Blasting. # On the price list, check your Prerequisites to Craft: #* Are you a spellcaster? #* Can you cast scorching ray? #* Do you have a +2 to your spellcasting ability (Arcana, Nature, or Religion?) #* If so, you’re good to craft! # Divide the retail price in half: 900/2 = 450 gp to craft. # Spend 30 downtime dots as indicated on price spreadsheet. # Voila, you have a circlet of blasting. Crime Sometimes it pays to be bad. This activity gives you the chance to make some extra cash, at the risk of arrest. * You can spend X downtime dots and XX gp to scope out your potential crime, bribing the relevant people and paying for information. Be creative in your choice of targets; there's a few examples listed below. Other members of the Wayfinder Foundation are off limits. Heist * You can organize a heist with up to three other people. This gives you advantage on one roll per additional person. However, you share in all of the rewards and consequences of the heist. If a success, the gold is split equally between all involved parties. If an utter failure, you are all caught and jailed for the amount of time below, which is taken out of your available downtime. If you have no downtime remaining, you must pay it with future downtime dots until your sentence has been served. * To pull of the heist successfully, you must succeed on three separate ability checks: a Dexterity (Stealth) and a Intelligence (thieves tools) check. You must also succeed on an ability check with one of the following: Intelligence (Investigation), Wisdom (Perception) or Charisma (Deception). Fraud * You can organize a con with up to three other people. This gives you advantage on one roll per additional person. However, you share in all of the rewards and consequences of the con. If a success, the gold is split equally between all involved parties. If an utter failure, you are all caught and jailed for the amount of time below, which is taken out of your available downtime. If you have no downtime remaining, you must pay it with future downtime dots until your sentence has been served. * To pull of the con successfully, you must succeed on three separate ability checks: a Charisma (Deception) and a Intelligence (forgery or disguise kit) check. You must also succeed on an ability check with one of the following: Charisma (Intimidation), Wisdom (Insight) or Dexterity (Sleight of Hand). Resolution Loot Value If you all captured and jailed, you have the option of turning on your fellow criminals to avoid hard time. Make a Charisma (Persuasion) check. The adventurer with the highest result has the option to turn on their cohorts first. Should they refuse, it goes to the next highest, and so on. Gambling Games of chance are a way to make a fortune—and perhaps a better way to lose one. * Using X downtime dots, you can make a bet of 10 to XX gp (link to proficiency, perhaps?) * Sitting at the table, you must make three checks to gauge the mood and intent of the other players, while hiding your own. You must make the following three ability checks: Wisdom (Insight), Charisma (Deception) and Charisma (Intimidation). If you have proficiency in a relevant gaming set, you can replace any one of these skills with a check using the gaming set. * Try and find another player to play against! If no one is available, let a DM know and we'll set you up with an NPC. Gambling Results Pit Fighting Test your mettle in the arena, engaging in vicious (and possibly illegal) blood sports for the love of gold and violence. * Using X downtime dots, you can engage in brutal series of fights against a variety of opponents * Sitting at the table, you must make three checks during the course of the bouts to see how you did. You must make the following three ability checks: Strength (Athletics), Dexterity (Acrobatics) and a special Constitution check that has a bonus equal to your largest Hit Die dice. If you have proficiency in a martial weapon, you can replace any one of these checks with an attack roll using that weapon. * Try and find another player to play against! If no one is available, let a DM know and we'll set you up with an NPC. Pit Fighting Results Religious Service - NEED RULES Religious service has no cost per downtime dot. Use XGE, but expanded/modified? It doesn't have much that's directly applicable to our play style. * ??? Same mechanics as training (use WIS instead of INT), but after spending 9-14 downtime dots based on WIS, you have one free use of Divine Intervention, even if you are usually too low level to use it, or of the wrong class. Percent chance of success is based on total character level. ??? * Or do we want to use a dice roll to determine success, per XGE? (Would not recommend doing this if reward is Divine Intervention, since that itself is based on a dice roll. But if the rewards are more concrete, a dice roll might be nice.) Suggestions from players: * One-time lucky feat * One-time use of spell from Cleric list - 1 per downtime dot? balance value with other activities * Increase action points to a d8 or d10? Or dragonmarked intuition die? * For long-term service: permanently learning a cleric spell 1/LR à la Magic Initiate. You pick your casting stat? * Charms/boons/blessings from DMG Research - NEED RULES What benefit? know one new bit of info? advantage on checks on what? Is it temporary or permanent? This might be more relevant with a server meta-plot, or perhaps a character's research of info related to their own backstory. How to implement? Training - DONE Given enough free time and the services of an instructor, a character can learn a language or pick up proficiency with a tool. Training costs 25 gp per downtime dot spent. The more intelligent your character, the faster they can master these new abilities. (Magic items that temporarily increase your intelligence do not count in this calculation, only permanent stat increases.) * +0 Intelligence or below: 14 dots (and 350 gold) * +1 Intelligence: 13 dots (and 325 gold) * +2 Intelligence: 12 dots (and 300 gold) * +3 Intelligence: 11 dots (and 275 gold) * +4 Intelligence: 10 dots (and 250 gold) * +5 Intelligence: 9 dots (and 225 gold) Transcribing Spells - NEED RULES You may seek out spells to add to your spellbook between adventures. * Require they pay half the spell scroll cost, plus normal cost of transcribing? One allowed after every adventure, in addition to any other downtime activities? Or do they need to spend downtime dots to acquire spells? * Share only with characters in lounge? Or find other spells outside lounge? Work - how much GP to give? This is already more than RAW When all else fails, an adventurer can turn to an honest trade to earn a living. For each downtime dot spent, the character makes one ability check of their choice: Strength (Athletics), Dexterity (Acrobatics), Intelligence using a set of tools, Charisma (Performance), or Charisma using a musical instrument. Consult the Wages table to see how much money is generated according to the total of the check. Inquisitive Work Have you got moxie? Have you got a nose for the truth? then why don't you spend some downtime to solve a small case or two for the Wayfinder Foundation Agency? To solve a case, you'll need three things: an Intelligence (Investigation) check, any other one skill check, and story that weaves the two checks together and tells how you solved the crime. You earn an amount of money equal to the table below. Some sample Side Jobs for Inquisitives (Feel free to make up your own!) * Corianna Gurien is a worried mother. Her son is a student at Morgrave University, but he hasn’t written in weeks. She’s concerned that he’s ‘on the drugs’ and wants you to follow him and report on his activities. * Jadlen Thuse is an elven singer in Smokey Towers is getting creepy letters and tokens from an obsessed fan. This secret admirer is obviously a stalker. She wants to know who it is and hires you to find out. * A playwright named Duridain Fontaine is convinced he’s being spied on and his drafts are being copied while he’s out of the house. He wants you stake out his house and discover who is stealing his ideas. * A dwarven woman named Gerda Soldorak suspects that her new boyfriend might not actually be a dwarf, but is really a changling. She wants you to keep an eye on him and find out if he is who he says he is. * The director of The Classic Theater Hoice Jemble is considering taking a gamble by casting Trent Fauxgent as the lead in “The Thrice Damned Fool,” problem is he has a history of substance abuse. Trent swears he’s clean but Hoice isn’t certain. He wants you to follow Trent and see if he’s been keeping his nose clean. * Jorice Whipwhistle has been arrested and being charged with a break in at Interesting Reagents, an alchemical shop in Everbright. He swears he at the time of the break in he was watching a show at Mizano Rupa’s. His lawyer wants you to see if you can find people who were there that night who could confirm Whipwhistle’s alibi. * Jilri Stilldown’s clawfoot has been raptor-napped. The watch hasn’t been helpful in tracking it down and is now asking you for help find her dinosaur. * Someone has been painting obscene graffiti on the exterior of the Shrine to the Shadow in Everbright. The priest of the shrine, a human woman named Thalanna would like you to find out who is doing it. * Amman Todav, the owner of the Stonefire Dragon in Smokey towers is concerned. One of his sous chefs, Gemma Dorley has gone missing. He knows she had personal problems but she was always reliable, but hasn’t turned up to work in 3 days. The watch hasn’t been able to find her so he’s turned to you. * Joren Oroby, a deacon at the Temple of Onatar in Cassan Bridge hires you to find the son of one of Oroby’s dying parishioners. The father and son have been estranged for years and Oroby has no idea how to find him. * Professor Delaphin Forel of Morgrave University wants you to find out who stole the rubrik for her final exams. She’s already changed the test, but she still wants to know who did it. * Donal Gisby is the butler of Morin Hall, a wealthy estate in the Plantinate District. His master has been summering in the family seat in Galethspyre in the Brelish heartland. However his master will be returning soon, and the silver has gone missing! Discover who stole it and recover it if you can. * Thurik Davandi of Davandi’s Fine Tailoring, the finest tailor in Den’iyas is hiring a new accountant to watch his books. He’s narrowed the resumes to three possibilities, and wants to hire you to do background checks on them. Checking all their references and credentials for him. * Someone has been passing off forgeries in Little Xen’drik in Seventh Tower. The forgeries obviously have the same source, but whoever is passing them off can change their face, either a changling or through magic, and they’ve been using magic to illegally influence the shop owners to defraud them. Biballin Postar hires you to watch his shop and follow anyone that strikes you as odd to try to catch this forger. * Haden Solomar, a shifter student at Morgrave University living in the lower wards of Center Bridge is growing paranoid. He can’t shake the feeling of being watched while in his apartment. He’s hired you to search the place and then stakeout to see if it’s all in his head or if someone is watching him. * Dent, a warforged street cleaner Downstairs came across a beautiful pendant with a portrait of some halfling children inside. He turned it into the watch, but after a month without anyone claiming it they gave it back to him saying it was his now. He wants to return it, so he’s turned to you to try to find the owner. * Savia Potellas is furious. The madame of one of the most elegant bordellos in Firelight, and seated councilwoman on the Sharn council representing the Firelight district. Someone has been posting playbills throughout Firelight with the home addresses of her boys and girls. Fearing for their safety she needs to put a stop to this. The watch has been surprisingly unhelpful, probably pressured by other members of the council to turn a blind eye to Savia’s plight. Find out who is making these playbills. * Garrex Sutter thinks that his wife has been visiting dens of iniquity in Firelight. Follow her and find out if she’s been getting her pipes cleaned. * Narris Jurth is looking for his brother. The two haven’t spoken in 6 years. Last he heard his brother was employed as a stagehand in Torchlight. See if you can find him. * Lenoli Dren a half elven magewright had a cloak she was enchanting stolen. She’d like you to check all the pawnshops or resellers in the district to see if you can track it down. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Server Rules